


‘Sultano’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [16]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Dark, Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Prison
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il visir che divenne sultano.Ha partecipato al We are out for prompt.Prompt: #2 Aladdin, Dark Au in cui Jafar ha vinto.- Libro/Tramonto (TERZO PACCHETTO).





	‘Sultano’

‘Sultano’

 

Jafar posò il libro dalla copertina rossa, dov’era raffigurata la caverna delle meraviglie, su un tavolo.

“Mi è dispiaciuto dover uccidere la principessa. Un vero peccato che il genio avesse tutte quelle limitazioni non conosciute” disse. Aprì la finestra, la luce del tramonto illuminava Agrabah.

“Potrai anche essere diventato sultano, ma per la gente resterai sempre l’odiato visir. Vedrai che ti uccideranno alla fine” ringhiò Aladdin con il volto stravolto dalla rabbia. Si dimenava all’interno della gabbia ovale, dalle sbarre lunghe un braccio, che ondeggiava sospesa dal suolo.

“Tu dici? Erano anni che gestivo il vecchio sultano, non noteranno neanche la differenza” rispose Jafar. Si tolse il lungo cappello ed indossò una cuffia, su cui posò il copricapo da sultano. “Vedi, tu sei un ladro che non pensa abbastanza in grande. Ruba un pezzo di pane e sarai un furfante…”. Raggiunse la gabbia, Aladdin cercò di tirare un calcio nella sua direzione, ma fece risuonare le sbarre. “… Ruba un paese e sarai uno stratega. Aspetterò che tu ti sia calmato e poi ti porterò con me. Una vacanza mi farà bene ogni tanto, per sgravare le mie spalle dal peso del potere”.

Aladdin tentò inutilmente di mordergli la mano.


End file.
